


6 - Corset

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock Worship, Corset, Kinktober, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Ignis surprises Gladio by wearing a corset, and Gladio can't help but give Ignis the attention he deserves.





	6 - Corset

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 6 - Corset/Cock Worship

"Hey, Iggy." 

Ignis had hoped to keep what lie underneath his shirt, vest, and prim exterior a secret until he and Gladio got home, but a single touch to his back ruined the surprise.

He felt Gladio's hand flatten against his back, and quickly stepped away, but once he turned to face him, he realized that his lover had felt it. Gladio's face was stunned. He leaned close to Ignis, and whispered. 

"What do you have on?"

"A surprise, for later." 

Ignis responded, and quickly hurried away from Gladio, and into his security council meeting. Gladio followed him in, and sat across from him. 

"Gladio, what are you doing here?" Ignis whispered to him across the table. Gladio realized immediately that his posture seemed somewhat off. Stiffer than normal. 

"Dad asked me to sit in." 

"-Ahem.-" Clarus Amicitia cleared his throat as he stood at the head of the table. Gladio immediately adjusted his slouched posture, and fidgeted with the folder in front of him. Ignis chuckled under his breath, and shot him a smirk. 

Gladio snuck his phone out under the table, and tapped out a quick text.

Ignis felt his phone vibrate against his leg, but didn't pull it out. He remained focused on Clarus. He felt a foot nudge his leg, and glanced over to Gladio. Gladio had a smirk across his lips, as he set his phone on the table. 

Ignis sighed, and pulled his phone out. 

_This is your last meeting for the day, right? So we can go back to your place after this?_

Ignis texted back a quick yes, and returned his phone to his pocket. He swore he could feel Gladio's eyes undressing him the remainder of the meeting. 

And in the car ride home. 

"Gladio, you're as good as a hound, stop staring as if you mean to eat me." Ignis cast him as sideways glance as he drove them to his apartment. 

"It's not my fault, Iggy. I -know- you have something on under your clothes, and there's only so many things it could be." 

"Ngh...I suppose there's no hope of us having dinner without you getting to see, then?"

"Not a chance." 

"Scoundrel."

"Yeah, but you love it, secretly. I know ya do." Gladio grinned as he sat back in the seat. He reached over to run his fingers through the back of Ignis' hair as they parked. He leaned over, and stole a quick kiss before exiting.

Gladio walked behind Ignis, running his fingers over the soft silk back of his vest as he unlocked the door. Ignis ushered Gladio in first, and barely had the door shut and locked before the man's hands were on his vest. 

"Are you always this bad with surprises?"

"Only ones where you're concerned, Iggs."

Ignis swatted his hands away, and leaned to unlace his shoes. He pulled them off by the back, and left them by the door. 

"Gladio, there's a bottle of wine in the fridge. Do me a favor, uncork it and pour us two glasses. -Then- you may meet me in the bedroom to see your surprise."

"Ugh, come on Iggy..."

"Wine first." Ignis pointed to the fridge, and walked away to the bedroom, shutting his door behind him. 

He knew Gladio wouldn't give him much time, and quickly stripped out of his trousers and socks. He stripped off his vest and shirt, and ran his hand down Gladio's surprise. 

A corset of black silk, covering his waist and sitting just below his pecs. He stripped off his underwear, leaving just the corset on his body. 

He heard a knock on the door, and moved to open it. Gladio's jaw dropped as he looked over Ignis. 

"I...I gotta put these glasses down, Iggy." 

Ignis took the glasses filled with wine, and carried them to the nightstand. His hips and bare ass swayed side to side as he walked, and he knew Gladio's eyes were fixed on them. 

"I...you...is that a corset...?" Gladio stammered out, still sounding in awe. 

"It is." Ignis responded, as he set the wine glasses down. "You had brought up the subject of us introducing kinks to our relationship, and I took the initiative." 

"I...fuck, Iggy, I meant like...bondage...but gods, you look amazing." 

Ignis smiled, and returned to Gladio. He wrapped an arm around his neck, and raised up to press a kiss to his lips. 

"Far be it for me to assume you deserved something better than just cuffs...but I purchased them as well." 

"Holy -shit- I don't deserve you." Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis' waist, pulling him close and holding him there." 

"Shall I assume you like the surprise then?" 

"Uh-yes." Gladio nodded, laughing. "Yeah, very much so. Gods, I want to just..."

He slipped his hand under Ignis' ass, and lifted him up. Ignis wiggled slightly, surprised at being lifted. Gladio carried him to the head of the bed, and placed him down. 

"What are you up to, Gladio?" Ignis adjusted himself to sit against the headboard. Gladio climbed to sit between Ignis' legs, forcing them parted with his body. He leaned to take one of the wine glasses, and hand it to Ignis.

"I'm gonna worship you like you deserve, baby." 

Ignis accepted the glass of wine, and sipped at it as Gladio ran his hands over his skinny hips. He lowered his mouth to press a reverent kiss to the head of his cock. 

Ignis lowered his free hand to run his fingers through Gladio's hair. Gladio looked up at him with glassy, lovestruck eyes. 

"I love you, Ignis..." He lowered his head to press another kiss to his shaft. "I love you so much." He parted his lips to lap over the head of Ignis' cock, smirking as it raised to meet him. 

"I love you too, Gladio..." Ignis raised one of his legs to run his foot over Gladio's calf in an affectionate manner. He sipped at his wine again, and relaxed back, watching Gladio's movements. 

Gladio turned his head to press a kiss to Ignis' inner thigh before turning to back to lap up his shaft. Once at the top, he pressed a kiss into the mass of tawny pubes, and inhaled. He exhaled, shuddering at the lungful of Ignis' musk. 

He held Ignis by his hips, thumbs over the pointed bones, fingers all curled around to press into the tops of his cheeks. He massaged Ignis' ass gently as he lowered his face again, and took the head of his cock between his plush lips. 

"Oh, Gladio..."

Gladio manipulated Ignis by his hips, gently pulling him up, and his face down, to fuck his own mouth with Ignis' cock. Ignis took a large mouthful of his wine, before setting the glass on the nightstand. He was certain it would end badly if he kept it in his grip while Gladio continued. 

Ignis dug his toes into the sheets, and lowered his hand to caress Gladio as he sucked. 

"My darling, you're so -good.-" He tangled his fingers into his thick hair. He closed his eyes, and purred at the warmth of Gladio's mouth. "Please, make me come." 

"Mmhm-" Gladio managed to breathe out, his mouth full of Ignis' cock. He focused on his task, bobbing and sucking until Ignis was growing squirmy beneath him. He felt the fingers knotted in his hair grasp, and tug. 

"Gladio, gods, I'm so close, please." 

Gladio slipped a hand beneath him to massage Ignis' testicles. The added pleasure was enough to cause Ignis to come into his mouth, with a shuddered gasp. His head flopped back against the headboard with a thump, as he whimpered at Gladio's continued pleasure. 

Gladio slipped up enough on Ignis' cock to be able to swallow, before finally popping off. He looked up at Ignis, smiling at his partner's dazed, blissed expression. 

"Can I help you out of that corset, Iggy? I don't want you to doze off in it." 

"Mnmn...Just hold me." 

Far be it from Gladio to deny him, he raised himself up to the head of the bed, and scooted Ignis carefully into his lap. He ran his hands over the silk of the corset, feeling the boning underneath. 

"Do you like your surprise, Gladio?" 

"Mmhm..." Gladio purred into ignis' ear, and leaned to press a kiss to it. "Looking forward to bouncing you in my lap with it on." 

Ignis chuckled a throaty little noise in response, before twisting his head to steal a kiss. 

"Perhaps after a little more wine." He moved to reach for his glass, but was halted by Gladio tugging him back. 

"And a little more cuddling." Gladio nuzzled into the side of Ignis' head, pressing more kisses to his cheek and ear as he fingered over the metal eyehooks, and soft silk.


End file.
